criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ervin Robles
Hal Manwaring Mrs. Manwaring Gary |job=Animal care technician |path=Serial Killer Angel of Death Poisoner |mo=Poisoning |victims=6+ killed 1 attempted 4 victimless home invasions |status=Incarcerated |actor=Francis Capra |appearance="Children of the Dark" }} "No! 'Cause th-they're gonna gonna send you away send you away now. Don't you see? Th-that's what they do with all the strays. They send them away. That's why I make them go to sleep, so that they don't have to suffer." Ervin Robles is an Angel of Death-type serial killer who appeared in Children of the Dark along with his partner-in-crime Gary. History Ervin was placed in a foster home run by Mr. and Mrs. Manwaring, being separated from his biological sister Lucy as a result. While there, he was regularly abused and drowned by them. He formed an intense bond with Gary, who was also in the foster home and suffered even worse abuse. After moving out, Ervin became a criminal and served some time in jail, apparently for home invasion. After being released, Ervin took a job at the Denver City Pound. His official title was Animal Care Technician, but in practice, he was the primary euthanizer. He apparently took his job so seriously that his employer once jokingly described him as "the on-site Kevorkian". He eventually came to developed an Angel of Death-like sense of mercy as a result. He still kept doing home invasions together with Gary, who had become his partner-in-crime. During a routine job at the Laybourne's house, they discovered that the parents had been abusing their daughter. As a result, Gary brutally killed them, and Ervin, as an act of mercy, killed the daughter by euthanizing her with pentobarbatol obtained from the pound. Gary and Ervin kept killing together that way two more times before the BAU was called in. When they killed the Ortiz family, Ervin felt that their daughter Carrie bore a striking resemblance to Lucy and accidentally injected the pentobarbitol into the soft tissue of her arm, missing the vein. She fled, and was later found wandering the streets and saved. Eventually, her descriptions led the the BAU to Ervin, who was arrested after he and Gary commit their fifth home invasion. Thanks to Carrie's presence at the interrogation, he was able to open up and give the authorities a lead to Gary. He isn't seen again in the episode and has presumably been prosecuted. Modus Operandi Gary would gain the victims trust by bringing with him a cat euthanized by Ervin, claiming it to have been injured. Eventually, he let Ervin in, tied up and killed the parents. Afterwards, Ervin would take the children to a different room and euthanize them using pentobarbitol taken from the pound. Known Victims * At least four victimless home invasions committed with Gary prior to Children in the Dark. The victims were: ** Villanosa ** Williams ** Marcus ** Knights * 2007: ** September 16: The Laybourne's unnamed daughter ** October 6: The unnamed second couple's children ** October 15: Hayden Halbert and his brother Neil ** October 16: Carrie Ortiz and her brother Danny: *** Carrie Ortiz *** Danny Ortiz ** October 17: The unnamed Serrano children Appearances * Season Three ** "Children of the Dark" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Angels of Death Category:Poisoners Category:Season Three Criminals